Growing Mott
Once Mott is introduced to your party, multiple gameplay elements are introduced to you that revolve around your latest party member. Mott functions as a growable pet–depending on what jams you feed it, it'll grow into different forms. Increasing Mott's level will only increases its "stomach", which raises the amount of jams that you can feed it. It's only through jams that Mott's basic stats (ATK, MATK, etc.) can change; it's entirely possible for Mott to reach a high level, but have low overall stats if you don't bother to feed it jams. As you raise Mott's stats, the variety of forms it can access will increase; The clearest indication of this is any changes that occur to it's color scheme after feeding it jams. Mott forms are divided by three main stats–Power, Element, and Energy. Power affects the basic stats–ATK, MAT, AGI, and LUK. Element is a weakness modifier, and energy in-battle affects DNA transformations. Mott Forms Mott has three forms attributed to each main stat; your initial form focused on that stat, then form X and form Y. Think of this system like a ''tree branch ''instead of a straight line. Both form X and form Y are considered "final forms" for each respective stat, but each form is focused in different areas and play on different strengths. Neither form is stronger than the other, though one can work better in certain situations than the other. Balanced forms are different in that there is no focus on a single stat. Utilizing this form requires an even spread for each stat. Not only is this form different in terms of increasing stats, it's also the only one that progresses in a straight line, since Balance-Z is its only final form. If you're still uncertain about what each form does, speak to Zheng and she'll be able to identify your current Mott form's strengths and skills. List of Jams It's only through jams that Mott can both transform and increase its basic stats. Mott forms are divided by three main "stats"–Power, Element, and Energy. Power affects the basic stats–ATK, MAT, AGI, and LUK. Element is a weakness modifier, and energy in-battle affects DNA transformations. Forms do not put a limit on the maximum amount of points you can put towards a certain stat; there is only a minimum amount required to transform. In other words, you can still have high power if you chose an Elemental or Energy form. A big part of strategically using Jams is maintaining the amount of hunger (free space) you have left, and the stat amount you need. Certain jams (i.e. Puree) may definitely seem incredibly useful to feed to Mott, but if you're planning to focus on one stat, the hunger drawbacks may not make its use worth it. Both Molasses and Gel are a way to decrease Mott's stats and hunger levels. These jams are best used when you want to try a new form, but need to rearrange Mott's stat spread. Category:Gameplay Category:Clean Up